The Princess Smoke
by margotdavid
Summary: Felicity life was never meant to be a boring one, after all her mother is the goodness of love, Princess Freya of Asgard, and her father was a war hero and now is known as the Winter Soldier, however she tried to keep her life as normal as she could, away from the crazy life of superheroes that was until Oliver Queen enter her small office.
1. Chapter 1- Lone Gunmen (1x03)

Chapter 1- Lone Gunmen (1x03)

Felicity sat on her a couch with a glass of wine and the computer screen in front of her. It's not like the glass of wine would affect her, actually the entire bottle wouldn't. Sometimes she really hates being half Asgardian.

Speaking of Asgardian.

In her image screen now appears a beautiful golden haired blonde with impossible deep green eyes that looked very tired but still hold some shine in them.

Her beautiful and tired mother is the woman in the screen.

"Hi Felicity how was your day?" Sometimes she envies her mother and her capacity to put on a mask so easily. The woman was been living a nightmare in the last couple of months: SHIELD turning out to be HYDRA, her secret identity becoming not to secret and on top of that discovering her death husband/love of her life was not so death but pretty much HYDRA killing machine for decades, and still made sure to at least call her three times a week (Felicity knew her mother fear for her life now more than ever) even if she would be in a remote location that might have some clue to where he was.

"Interesting. I meet Oliver Queen." Suddenly her green eyes became half closed and Felicity is pretty sure if her mother was her uncle the sky in whatever country she was would be become very stormy.

"No."

"Mom."

"No. Oliver Queen is not the type of man you want to get involved with."

"Mom."

"I said no. I will personally held Mjølnir just to send a thunder storm up his ass if he tried anything with you."

"Mom. It's not like that. He needed computer help."

"Is what you kids call it these days?" She hates when her mother says things like these, because she pretty much passes as Felicity sister: a taller, beautiful, warrior goodness like sister, not a mother even if she had centuries over her.

"No. There is nothing going on, now do you want me to tell you about my day or not."

"Sorry sweaty, of course I want to know."

So she told her about her day, how she helped Oliver get the information from his destroyed computer (leaving the bullets part off) and how she worked in a virus that was around a couple of computers.

"So you found any clue?" She finally asked as she saw the excitement on her mother's face (she always had it when Felicity was talking) turn into a sad, defeated one.

"Not yet." She loved how her mother doesn't say no. Not yet meant that she wasn't playing on giving up any time soon and that she would find him. Felicity spend decades with people telling her stories about her father, she might never meet him, but she felt like she did and when Steve was discover she hear even more about him, his childhood, him growing up. Steve even told her her father's expression the first time he meet his mother: a story she only got from her mother point of view until then. "I will find him."

"I know mom, if you need my help."

"Felicity I want you out of HYDRA radar. You being saved and a secret are the only things keeping me sane these days."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Felicity." She said now with her voice with a softer and emotional tone.

 **A.N. This story will be a series of one shots mostly not related with to each other about the secret life of Felicity Smoke. The one shots with have connection to episodes of arrow. Most of them will reveal little details about her life before Team Arrow and her parents' story. I'm always opened to suggestions**.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Innocent Man (1x04)

Chapter 2 - An Innocent Man (1x04)

 _"Does she hyphenate? She seems like a woman who would hyphenate."_

She waited for the Skype call to be answered. Actually she hoped her Skype call would be answer because she didn't spend an entire summer explaining it to Steve how to use it so he wouldn't answer when she was desperate for news. Besides she and Tony made sure to hack into their Stark Computers to program it so no one would have access to their conversations. Not even HYDRA/SHIELD. Well especially HYDRA/SHIELD.

"Hello."

Felicity let out a relived breath as she saw the image of Steve Rogers in her screen.

"Steve, thank god."

"Is everything ok? Do you need help? Sam, how fast can we get to Starling City?" He asks out loud to this Sam person who was making noises in the background.

"Steve, I'm fine. It's just… mom isn't answering her phone and I got worried."

"She dropped completely of the radar two days ago." Steve confessed to her but she could see him his face there was more to it. Suddenly she saw a very handsome man approaching the camera and he took a couple of blinks as if to make sure she was there.

"Hello beautiful. Steve, you didn't tell me you had such a lovely girlfriend."

"She's my friend and she's too off limits for you Wilson." The Captain says sending him the closest thing he could to a death glare.

"I got it. Sam Wilson, darling." He fake bow to her as she smile at the irony of that action.

"Felicity Smoke. Well, at least now."

"Felicity is Freya's daughter."

"Wait what?" The man said not completely confused. "Freya, the Freya I meet in DC who was running with you. The 5'7'', blonde bombshell with the most beautiful face I seen Freya, who kicked asses back in Washington saving pretty much everyone while our asses got totally kicked?"

"I don't know about the last part but the first seems to me my mom."

"Freya has a daughter!" Sam turned to his friend with a 'are you kidding me' look. "You tell your bros things like this Rogers."

"You're his bro. Steve doesn't have bros. I mean my father used to be his bro, but he pretty much forgot about him, well not forgot in a way he doesn't care to remember about him, or high school friend type of forgetting way, more like HYDRA brainwashed type of way. I mean look at Steve, he's got a face that is pretty much unforgettable. I would never forget that face. I mean this in not so sexual way. I'm pretty sure if HYDRA brainwashed me I would forget too not that I want to forget you Steve your face is pretty much the most handsome one I've seen. .1" She closed her eyes and then opened them again to see a knowing adorable smile on Steve's lips and red on the rest of his face as Sam laugh very loudly and saying over and over again.

"Oh my god I love this woman!"

"Sam." Steve warned him as she turned to Felicity. "You're also very unforgettable and beautiful too"

"Thank you." She says blushing because Captain America just told her she was unforgettable and beautiful. "Do you have something on my mom?"

"She dropped all contacts when the assassination went down."

"WHAT? Assassination. What assassination?"

"Someone attacked a HYDRA cell and killed everyone. It wasn't us."

"My father?"

"We think so."

"Wait father?" Sam asked as his eyes pop and his face came to realization. "You're Barnes daughter. Barnes had a daughter with Freya. Again Rogers. You tell his to people."

"Felicity is supposed to be a secret."

"I can see and imagine why."

"Freya is ok. That woman is hard to take down. Bucky couldn't kill her last time they saw each other so I am pretty sure no one else in this planet can. I think."

"Not helping Steve. Not. Helping. At. All."

"Sorry Felicity. But she's ok. If something bad had happen we would know by now."

"Do you think she found dad?"

"I don't know." Steve says but you could see he hoped so. "He remembered her."

"She's still supposed to be his wife right?"

"WHAT?" Sam appears once again and just stares at Steve. "Again with the bomb dropping news."

"I will explain later."

"Steve does it means mom goes by Barnes again? Honestly I can never keep up with her name changes. They were a lot in the last century. And people might ask me and it would be nice having some background idea of what to say to them."

"Good question? I never asked her that. Since New York everyone in the team or SHIELD pretty much calls her Freya. But does she still go by Zinda Blake?"

"Barnes wife is Lady Blackhawk! The Lady Blackhawk!" Sam keeps pretty much screaming in shock and Felicity would found it very comical if her mother wasn't MIA.

"She used to. Well Zinda Blake–Barnes. Once she dropped the Blake and was just Zinda Barnes. Thor calls her Freya Odinson or something like that. She once called herself Donna. Donna Smoke actually sounds nice."

"Shouldn't it be Donna Smoke-Barnes?"

"Do you think she still hyphenates? And I don't have Barnes on my name anymore and chancing it would just make people ask questions. God what if they think I married dad? That would be awful and illegal, you can't marry your parents."

"Probably on Asgard."

"You can't married your direct relatives in Asgard actually my mother was banned for having sex with her at the time believed to be brother. Something about the Princess of Asgard and the younger Prince doing the dirt send the court into frenzy and she was kicked out to Earth. Then Loki took it down on Thor because – well it's complicated. But I am pretty sure Loki had more than sister feelings for my mother. And Odin couldn't have my mother feeling the same way. Again being the Crown Princess of Asgard."

"ROGERS!"


	3. Chapter 3- Legacies (1x06)

Chapter 3- Legacies (1x06)

A knock on the door surprised Felicity.

"Clint that are you doing here?"

"Looking out for a copycat." He murmurs as the blonde rolls her eyes and lets the man inside.

"Don't you have a wife and kids to take care of."

"Do you know who The Hood." He says the name with fake mystery. "Is?"

"Do I look like I shoot arrows at night? No, am I not him or I know how he is. Why would I? And if you say because who my family is I will punch you in the face Clinton Barton, I will have you know mom told me how."

"I suspect as much. Tasha knows who he is. Of course. And she isn't telling me, can you believe it?" He says sitting on her couch making himself very comfortable and at home.

"Yes I can. She probably doesn't want you to go and have an archery battle of superior with him to find out who is the alpha archer."

"I will let you know that is what not my plan." Felicity raised an eyebrow at him not believing him for a second. "So, got any news on your mother?"

"She wasn't been contacting anyone in the last couple of weeks. Expect once and it was to tell us she was in fact alive and well."

"So the typical, Steve Rogers if you dare to come look for me I will make sure you surfer for it, kind of call."

"Something like that. They been getting very close don't you think." She asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Uh-hum."

"Clint that do you know?" She turned with her almost silver eyes as he man started to look around the living room.

"Nice place you got here Smokie."

"Clint."

"There is a bet."

"A bet? I am not surprise there is a bet."

"It's the Avengers, bets, movie nights and prank war are our hobbies. It's nothing really, it's a thing Tony was been saying. You know the rumor of Captain Virgin."

"It's not like Tony let's us forget about it."

"Well, Nat once said she doesn't believe its truth. She didn't elaborate to Tony, Sam, Scott and I started to wonder and we all got to the same conclusion." He now raised his own eyebrow wanting for Felicity to get to the point.

"You think my mom popped Steve's V Card?"

"I mean your mother is the Goddness of Sex."

"Love. She's the Goddess of love."

"Sure." He says not really seeing the difference. "Still, pretty good candidate, they know each other pretty well, they leave the same bullshits together, grief together. If Steve would sleep with someone you got to confess it would be here."

"How about the fact she's technically his best friend wife?"

"They didn't know Barnes was alive. Shit happen."

"I still don't believe my mother got his V Card."

"So you do think Captain isn't as innocent as we believe he is."

"I mean look at him."Felicity says a little nervous making Clint semi close his eyes in wonder. "He's handsome and very hot. I mean he's face is very attracting and you know his body isn't that bad either. It's actually quite attractive on his own. Not that I look. I mean I might have occasionally stare when he's punching a bag. Because it makes his butt look amazing. Not that I don't think all of him is amazing. Clint please shut me up." Clint was too busy holding his belly as the laughs were starting to make his abs hurt, he almost had tears in his eyes.

"Oh Smokie. I missed you. So you like Cap's butt."

"We are never speaking about this again."


	4. Chapter 4 – Vendetta (1x08)

Chapter 4 – Vendetta (1x08)

 _"_ _I hate mysteries. They bug me. They need to be solved."_

Somewhere in Europe

The room looked awful. Not that she could blame him. She was pretty sure the last thing on his mind was cleaning. Or a bigger room. It took her a long time to find out where he was living. Finding him, not that hard, if you count the bodies and blown up building he has been living in his path, yet, finding out here he was hiding, not so easy. It took her a mouth after she found out what he was planning.

She looked around, a small bag, seems to be the only thing he possesses. She took a deep breath and opened it and saw clothes but also something: a notebook.

She debate herself if she should open it or not- well – no matter what life she was living, if there was something Freya and Zinda both had in common: curiosity.

So she took another deep breath and opened the book. There were some papers in the middle of the pages so she stared there. As soon she opens it she froze.

A picture, black and white. A couple. Young and clearly in love. The woman was sitting in his lap as they foreheads touched each other both with their eyes fixed on each other and smiled on their faces. The white lacy dress with an a-line skirt, was truly beautiful, and her long veil was pushed to the side that couldn't be capture by the picture. Bellow the beautiful romantic image there were the perfect handwritten words:

 _James Buchanan Barnes & Zinda Meghan Barnes _

_15/03/1944_

She knew that picture, it belongs to her. It was the picture she kept in her suit jacket when she was on mission. She wanted to have one of her daughters but decide against it because she couldn't risk their lives. That same picture, she believe, it was lost when she left into the water back in DC because when she woke up in the hospital, no one knew where it was. Now she knew, Bucky saved her from drowning and took the picture with him. He had to remember right? Her words brought him back? They had to. She want to believe that so much.

She just stared at the picture of the day that to her was the second happiest in her life – only being beaten by twins' birth the following year.

Her James. The James she lost to the war – to HYDRA.

"You're her." A whisper, almost a ghost voice, a voice that is haunted and with fear, speaks to her and she doesn't even need to turn to see who he is. That voice no matter is tone, has been haunted her occasionally her dreams for 70 years and in the last year, everyday. However her face soon rises as she stares at the love of her life with a look of someone who is completely lost and afraid at the same time. He stares at her like a man who is seeing a ghost from his past, and she is pretty sure she has the same expression.

"You know who I am?"

"You're name is Zinda Meghan Blake – you were born in September 14, 1917. Your father was a General who passed away during the first year of the WW2 and your mother died during the depression when you were a kid, she was a debutant and occasionally actress however you were never close because she left you both. You were the first woman member of the fighter squadron in the war and the only female member of the Howling Commandos. You were the best pilot and second best marksman in the team. And you were my wife."

"Ok." While she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and just lose herself into him, in her love for him but the logic part of her brain it appears to, my some miracle, still be working. "Tell me something about me only you could have known." Suddenly she saw a ghost of a grin, a Bucky Barnes grin, that one that usually meant they would be later for a meeting, or spending the next hours in their bed the grin that made weak on her knees.

"You have a birthmark between you –"

"Got it!" she immediately says almost blushing, a feat, only this man could do to her. She got up and walked to him but still didn't touch him since she could see the same lost expression hasn't left his eyes. "Why didn't you come to me? You must have known I've been following you for almost a year."

"I. I am not the Bucky Barnes you knew." He says almost afraid and she realizes- of her. He's afraid of her. HER. She is going to burn those stupid HYDRA bastards and watch the flames with a smile.

"I am not the Zinda Blake you knew either. Actually I found things about my past that I had no idea. Things that were kept for me. Memories that were taken away. James, you can I, we are not that different."

"You're nothing like me." He almost spat those words, like she said something that physically hurt him, his voice sounded like torture to her. She hated that. "You're pure and light and beauty."

"No I am not." She says with sadness in her voice as she left his flesh hand trying to reach her face but fear was holding him back, so she just linked her fingers with his and noticed how he closed her eyes at the contact. Human contact. James couldn't remember the last time he had that. "James." She whispers but that whisper you could hear everything: the pain, the grief, the longing but also the desire, the passion and the love.

They foreheads were touching much like in the picture, except their eyes were close and either of them had huge smiles on their faces. They just stay like this, feeling each other breathing and heartbeat. Suddenly she left his flesh hand on her belly, massaging it in small circles like he did when she was pregnant – back when all they wanted was to go home and leave a happy life: dreams of the end of the war; dreams of a little house in Brooklyn full with kids, laughs and happiness; dreams of growing old together with a family born of their love. But that is all that it was: dreams.

"They took everything from me." James voice was raw, strong; she could feel the anger mixed with the sorrow but also the guilt. She open her eyes to see his blue grayish ones staring at her, eyes, just like her daughters'.

"Is this why you have been eliminating HYDRA cells for a year?"

"I needed to make them pay." His voice sounded so tortured and full of hate that she had to fight the tears in her eyes. Something she can't remember doing for the longest time.

"We will. Remember what I said to you when we got married: where you go, I go."

"Us against the world." She felt a little smile come to her lips as she remembers the last time she heard this words: his vows.

"Even we need to burn it all down."

"No matter what happens I love you."

"And I'll follow you to the ends of world."

"Any world." She noticed how he raised an eyebrow at this 'Any word' was not part of their vows. "I will explain to you later. Now I think there are people that need to burn."

"Yes they are."


	5. Chapter 5- Year's End (1x09)

Chapter 5- Year's End (1x09)

 _"_ _Felicity. You're remarkable."_

 ** _"_** _Thank you for remarking on it."_

 ** _"_** _And Merry Christmas."_

 _"_ _I'm Jewish."_

 ** _"_** _Happy Hanukkah."_

Christmas Night

Felicity got home from work hopping to have some time to relax. Her mother wasn't contact her yet. A big part of Felicity was starting to worry about that fact. After all her mother was looking for a man who probably has more people after him then the people he killed and that is saying something since he has been greatest assassin of the century but Felicity somehow understood her mother: James is the love of her life. And if there was something that drove her mother to take action is love.

Freya, her birth name, was associated by the Norseman, as the goodness of love not just by her beauty, and other things Felicity didn't want to think about, but mostly because there was nothing she wouldn't do for the people she loves. Her mother got her energy to fight and to live from the love she feels and Felicity couldn't help but love that about her.

So when Felicity open the door of her apartment and saw the little Christmas lights she shouldn't really be surprise by the sign of her mother and Steve in her small living room with plates of food and soft music playing on the background.

"Mom! You came." She immediately went to hug her, there has been to long since they saw each other: since SHIELD felt apart.

"And she brought friends who obviously brought good and expensive wine." Felicity knew that voice very well, as she turned to her kitchen door she saw Natasha Romanoff holding two glasses of red wine and Sam Wilson, the newest addiction to the family, in the kitchen, preparing what it seemed potatoes.

"Sam is cooking." Felicity points it out surprised. Her mother takes cooking very seriously.

"Yes." Her mother says and turns to the kitchen. "Wilson if you so much ruin one potato pancake I will burn you in the most painful way you can't imagine."

"Well there is no Christmas/ Hanukkah without mom treating to burn people." A very familiar full of humor voice came from the entrance.

"Darce." Felicity ran to her sister with excitement as she hugged her, the other woman copying the gesture with equal love. Gosh, she wasn't seen Darcy since the Battle of New York, when her mother sent them with Jane to the middle of nowhere for 'protection'.

"Hey Licy. I brought sufganiyot."

"Good, looks like everything is ready." Her mom says appearing with dish full with what appears to be wild-mushroom beef brisket.

"Mom? My apartment doesn't have a dinner room."

"Dinner room for what?" her mother says as she puts the food in Felicity's coffee table in front of the TV. How Felicity didn't noticed the emptiness of the table and the footstool and large pillows that were added to her small living room floor is beyond her but she blames it on the surprise guests. "We have enough space if not we can always push Steve through the widow. He's into that kind of things."

"Hey!"

"You know." Sam says appearing from the kitchen and she could notice he was wearing her pink apron and she couldn't help but giggle since it was very small on him and obviously way too feminine. "She's kind of right."

"Wilson, you look adorable. Pink is defiantly your color." Darcy can't help but comment. "Steve I am sure Felicity must have another pink apron the place, maybe some with flowers. You should try it and let me take a couple of pictures. For the family holidays album of course."

"I doubt it would fit him. I mean not that he's fat; he's just taller and has much-much-much more muscles than me and his very buff, not in a bad steroids type of way, in a very attractive and handsome type that makes – Why is no one stopping me?"

"Cестра, we would never stop you from you epical babbles."

"Besides I like the shade of red on Steve' face." Her mother comments as she sits next to Natasha, the two women were pretty much glue to each other and sharing wine and secret smiles. Gosh that shouldn't look so freighting. "Now Darce, how do you like living with these idiots is beyond me?" Right, Darcy and Jane moved to Stark Tower after the all SHIELD/HYDRA business.

They all went to the food as they shared stories of previews Holidays and laughs like every family does at Christmas parties – this one just being a bit dysfunctional, but Felicity wouldn't have it any other way.

At midnight instead of presents they shared a nice bottle of very expensive red wine and amazing chocolate. Because that is what her family does.


	6. Chapter 6 – Trust But Verify (1x11)

Chapter 6 – Trust But Verify (1x11)

 _Oh, I love red wine._

"Mom, do we have wine?" Felicity asked as soon she got to her apartment opening her mother would still be there.

"Hard day at work." She jumped at the male voice. "Sorry."

"Jesus Steve. You scared the shit of out me. Right, language."

"Tony told you that!"

"I think it was Nat. Or maybe Sam. I can't remember. What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here. I take pleasure in your company. A lot. Not pleasure in physical pleasure. Even if we touch each other by that I mean when we cuddle on the coach and by cuddle I mean stay close to each other. Not that is anything wrong with cuddling. I love cuddling and you seems like the guy who gives amazing cuddles because of your big arms. Not that the rest of you isn't big because it is, and I mean your tall. 5…4…3…1…." It was hard to guess each one of them is blushing the most.

"I came here because I didn't." Felicity saw the sad look on Steve's face. It was like a kicked puppy. She loved puppies. He probably had come to another death end when it came to Bucky. Her father.

"Hey. How about we watch some Doctor Who. You need to get to the 12 doctor."

"Sure." Steve says with a smile as they both sit comfortable in the coach.

"She speaks a lot." The man spoke as they watched over.

"I still don't' know who she got that from."

"Probably you." She could hear some teasing in his voice. He was getting there. She knew he would.

"Gosh they are such dorks." Freya told James as they watched the two of them on the coach seeing the TV show, well Felicity was babbling the episode away while Steve looked at her with an adorable smile.

"She looks like. Like."

"You." She says offering him a understanding little smile. "She does."

"I hope she's nothing like me." He says with hatred in his voice. Hate for the person HYDRA made him be.

"She is. She's devoted, loyal, headstrong, sometimes too much." She spoke to him with so much love it hurt him. Because they both knew that love wasn't only for Felicity but to him as well.

"Punk is totally gone for her."

"What? No he's not." She says staring at him like he's crazy. "They like brothers. Brothers."

"Sure they are." He says now even more teasing as she looked at the 'couple' in the coach, she was leaning in his chest as he had her arm around her both staring at the tv.

"They like brothers' right?"

"You're asking me?"

"He's too old for her." She, weakly, protests.

"So you're too old for me too." He says as they stare at each other eyes open, neither of them had made some short of statement about their being together in the present until know. Well there were the heated look, sex bedroom eyes, and touched that lean too much and brought way too much desire but nothing else.

"Got something to say about my age?" She says getting up and putting herself in front of him. "This." She says pointing to her body up and down as she could feel his eyes follow her hands but slowly, taking every detail of his body, his eyes that normally are cold were full with lust. "Looks too old for you."

"Doll." He warned her knowing the affect her voice which was now much lower and seductive, did to him.

"What James? She says walking to him sawing her hips until she was standing in the middle of his legs as she leans, his face almost in her breast but she moved to his ear to speak. "You're telling me my body doesn't satisfy you needs. Because I used to remember you not being able to keep you hands out of my body." As if he was compelled by her, his hands came to his lower waist.

"Doll." This time it came more as a moan that a warn. "We are in a rooftop."

"We've done it in strangest places. Come on Buck, you really telling me you don't want it. Us together again. I missed you." It was those three words that did it to him. because while she said it with passion he also could feel the longing in it. So she pulled him to him and swich his body so he was on top of her and kissed her. surprising her because it was slow, gentle and full of love.

 **A.N.**

 **CamJ: This story is mainly about Felicity and her family during missions but there will be 'Olicity' chapters as well chapters about other possible pairings. Some stories will be lighter others will be a bit more drama and actions; it depends on the episode and my mood.**

 **Vicky Tzalachani: Thank you; funny and sweet to me are the easy and most pleasant things to right. But I do like the drama.**


	7. Chapter 7 – The Odyssey (1x14)

Chapter 7 – The Odyssey (1x14)

 _"_ _It's a lot of work. Does that mean you're in?"_

 _"_ _You mean "in" as in I'm going to join your crusade?"_

.

.

.

Felicity entered he apartment and the first thing that came to her mind, after she recap her day on her mind, is that her mother is going to kill her. And it won't be a fast death either. Felicity knows the rule: you get involved in this life you will get trained for first than you get to be have your scary life choices.

Felicity hated the training. Especially with her mother. Training with her mother involved waking up before the freaking sun appear in the sky and run 30 miles- for warm ups. Even Steve got tired after training with her mother.

Besides she is pretty sure her mother is going to hate Oliver. Especially when she finds out Felicity kind of has a crush on him. Her mother was a bear when it came to her daughters. Actually I think the bear would be nicer and less dangerous.

However she will like Diggle. He is a formal soldier and has a moral code. Understands what fighting a war means and seems like the was his own demons because of what he saw there. Damn it, her mother, Steve and Sam are going to love Diggle.

But her mother is still going to kill her if she finds out.

And Clint is going to call her a traitor.

And Natasha is going to force her to train too. Natasha is the second scariest person she ever meet.

Tony is probably going to build her an Iron Woman suit. He almost did that when he found out Darcy was in London with Jane when the space Elves came. Her mother stopped him in time. If there is one person in this world who scares or knock some sense into Tony Stark is her mother. Tony was a unofficially adoptive son. Even if he looked at least a decade older than Freya.

Steve will not be a fan of Oliver. At all. He's behavior towards woman is everything Steve despites in a man. She can see him giving him the 'Captain America is disappointed at you' look. Felicity doesn't like that look it always makes her feel like a kid who got caught eating chocolate before dinner.

And of course Sam will follow Steve's lead and her mother's because: everyone is scared of her mother.

Sometimes Felicity thinks even the Hulk fears her. She 99% sure of that fact.

"You are so death Felicity Meghan Barnes." Darcy tells her over the phone. She doesn't hide things from Darcy. Not even confidential things. The two twins tell each other everything – even when it not their secret to tell. They just can't help it. So yes, she told Darcy that she temporary join the Hood crusade. Telling him he was Oliver Queen was something she kept because Darcy didn't ask. She is pretty sure Darcy knows who he is under the hood. Natasha and her mother sure know. They know everything. But Darcy can always deny if Felicity doesn't tell her.

"Tell me something I already don't know Darce."

"I broke up with Ian." Her sister tells her like it's the most normal thing ever. Darcy looked ok. Felicity knows Darcy didn't love Ian, the dark haired told her that fact many times. Ian was cute, nice and adorable geek – that did it for Darcy. The break up still came as a surprised because Darcy and him still a somehow strong relationship. Or as stronger a relationship can be when Darcy Rebecca Lewis, Goodness of running away from man.

"Did you tell mother?"

"You're kidding. She didn't even know I was dating him. God knows what she would do to him. Remember Rick?"

Rick, was a guy Darcy dated for 5 years. Someone Darcy loved. They don't fall in love easily so that is saying something. She even considerate telling him the truth about her family (they never do that because of obvious reasons) Darcy broke up with him when she found out she was cheating on her and had a child with another woman during their 3rd year of dating. She was heartbroken and had a long period of doubting herself. She even came as far as losing weight because she believed she wasn't beautiful enough. Especially when Rick told her she was just a warm body who was crazy good in a snack. He pretty much used her for sex… for 5 years.

Steve wanted to throw this Rick guy against a door when he found out about that story.

Natasha wanted to castrate him.

No one even spoke that name next to her mother or Cooper's.

"I think I do. Why did you and Ian broke up?"

"Distance, he didn't want to leave London and I wasn't not going to miss a change to live with the Avengers. Still don't see much of mom. Honestly I haven't seen her since Christmas. Or when she video chat with us on New Year's Eve."

"She's going through a hard time."

"Do you ever think about it? If he comes back and knows about us. I don't blame him for anything he did. I know it wasn't him."

"Darce, you know that neither do why. He is a victim. He killed Tony parents and Tony is one of the firsts to believed that he shouldn't be the one to take the blame. But I get your point. He didn't exactly choose to leave mom, like another person who shall not be named. He was pretty much a POW. But –"

"He's not our dad either. And we are not young girl who need their daddy."

"I think this must be as hard for us but for him too. He deserves chance. HYDRA took a change of us being a family."

"I hate HYDRA."

"So do it."

After a long pause, both women remembering their hatred towards the organization. HYDRA took half of their family from them and tortured (mentally and physically) the other half as well. Darcy finally spoke this time about a lighter subject.

"Steve told me the other day, during dinner, that mom used to babble when she spoke to dad." This makes Felicity sock. Her mother doesn't babble. Ever.

"Mom. Babbling."

"Looks like it. The Goodness of all things hot and sexy babbles in front of the sign of one Bucky Barnes."

"I can't wait to see that."

"Either can I. BTW have you seen this week episode?"

"Are you kidding I don't believe Cersei–"


	8. Chapter 8 - Dodger (1x15)

Chapter 8 - Dodger (1x15)

Gosh Oliver got on her nerves. Did he really believe she would help him orphaning little kids? She knew what it was like to grew up without a father. No kid deserves that.

"Hi, you're ok?" Steve asked her as they lay in bed together. There she is, in bed with a handsome, caring and loving man who she loves – a lot. A true gentleman, her mother always told her she should date nice gentleman man who treated a woman right, with respect and care. Well I think this isn't what her mother had plan for her.

"I don't think your mother had us being together as her plan either."

"I said that out loud didn't I?" She asked blushing as he nods kissing her on the nose. Seriously how is he real? Did she tell that he brought her flowers tonight? No one bring her flowers. She really did something very good in her past live to be cuddling naked with Steve after a long sex marathon. Seriously, god blesses the super serum. She noticed how Steve shallow hard. "I say that too."

"You did." He says becoming very red. "But you still haven't told me what is wrong?"

"It's just, the late hours are killing me."

"You could always come to New York and work for Tony."

"Steve." She whispers with a lot of meaning.

"I know. It's just having you on the other side of the country is hard. But I get why you are doing what you're doing."

"I don't want you to feel like I am not as committed to this relationship as much as you are. Because I am. I love you Steve. You know that right?"

"Of course I do." He says pulling her for a tender kiss. "And I love you too."

.

.

.

"I find the person, and then i put the fear of god into them until they talk. But we can try your way."

"So Felicity you, we have been over mine and Oliver's love live. What about yours?"

"I have a boyfriend." She simply says as she noticed both man looking at her curiously. "He works in New York."

"Wow." Oliver says and she could feel the pity on his eyes. She hated that look, it was the look people gave her when they believed their relationship wouldn't work.

"We've been together for three years friends and friends for four. We make it work." She says and looks outside, clearly deep thinking about something. "He's formal military."

"Really." Diggle says clearly paying attention as Felicity turns to him and nods but the man notices the look on her face. "PTSD?"

"Something like that." She says with a little smile.

.

.

.

Felicity could feel the relive as the bomb necklace came off.

"Steve is going to kill me if he finds out or worst tell me my mother." Diggle chuckles with amusement at the blonde girl.

"Steve? The boyfriend."

"Yes." She says slightly blushing. "He's not found of me getting into danger?"

"Not the first time?" Diggle says confused with her comment. Great Felicity.

"I was in New York four years ago when it all went down. I saw some of it."

"Must have been hard."

"I had someone looking out for me."

.

.

.

"So how was your day?" Felicity asked Steve sitting on his lap as she got to the kitchen tired from the party.

"It was nice. I need some reading and risk some things off the list. You look stunning." Steve says pulling her a deep kiss, showing her how much he believed she look beautiful. "Did you have fun at the party."

"I had more if you could come and dance with me." She noticed the sad look on Steve's face. The sad puppy look that could make her heart melt. "Hey not that face, you know what that face does to me." She gets up and walked to her music system as Glenn Miller blast in the room. Steve smiled getting the hint as he got up and pulled her to his arms for a dance.

.

.

.

"Moonlight Serenade, I thought that was our song." Bucky told his wife on the building in front of them, both enjoying seeing the couple dance.

"It was. Felicity knows that."

"Hum. I don't know how I feel about you teaching our daughters about how to conquer a man."

"Please if I recall you where the one who woo me with dancing."

"Well I'm pretty sure I can dance better than that punk."

 **A.N.**

 **PotterHeart98: I believed they would be so perfect together that it hurts that I never will see them together on a movie. That is why I wrote this chapter as a Steve and Felicity story.**

 **OOANDISAOO: Thank you. GoT is my favorite tv show and I can imagine Felicity loving it as well.**


	9. Chapter 9 – Dead To Rights (1x16)

Chapter 9 – Dead To Rights (1x16)

She hit the floor again. Diggle made his life mission to train her in self defense and while she knew had tricks up her sleeve, she hates fighting.

"I expected you to be slightly better." He comments offering her a towel and a bottle of water.

"I can throw a punch."

"I just want to make sure you can protect yourself."

"One of these days I'm introducing you to my family. They will love you." Felicity says knowing how much her mother insisted she and Darcy learn at least to defend themselves. After that day she learned two very important life lessons: don't fight her mother or Natasha.

.

.

.

Felicity heard the TV lady, the one Tony told his secret in the press conference, she doesn't really remember her name. Christina something she thinks, talk about her father like she had any right too.

Felicity however knows her father is the main theme lately. Since they found out the Winter Soldier was in fact war hero James Buchanan Barnes, news channels have been reporting everything and debating about his supposed innocence.

"He is innocent." Felicity screams at the TV throwing a pillow at the blonde on the screen.

However while these idiots wanted him convicted for his crimes – Felicity doesn't like to think about what that can do - most of the public was on their side. The tragic story of the war hero turned longed POW in history was doing marvelous to the public eye. She is pretty sure her mother and Darcy are behind it. Those two could give Olivia Pope a run for their money and pretty much rule the world. Her mother pretty much rules the country for decades so she got practice in these things besides the public loves her- like really loves her- there was a poll and everything.

"I can believe you listening to that bitch." Darcy comments entering the house, not surprising Felicity because Darcy knocked one and enter like she owned the place. It's a family thing.

"I didn't know you were coming."

"You tested me saying you wanted to speak with me." Darcy explains to her as Felicity turns to her confused

"I didn't test you." Now they were both confused.

"I wanted to talk with you too without anyone knowing." Her mother voice comes from the window scaring both girls. "You need better windows."

"Mom, where the hell have you been?" Darcy almost demands but they all knew it was because she was scared as both woman hugged their mother.

"Romania." Both women looked at the woman strangely. "I was really in Romania"

"We haven't heard from you for 4 months. We got worried."

"I know baby girls and I'm sorry. Come on let's sit" She says and both Felicity and Darcy know that tone: it means she wants to tell them something important, probably not good.

"What's wrong mom." Darcy, always the brave one, asks.

"I haven't contacted you the last months because I found your father." She confesses as both woman look at her with happiness and hope but also taken back by it. Neither of them really knew what that meant. "He already had a lot of memories. Pretty much all, but." Her mother not being able to explain made both girls shocked. Freya always knew how to command a room, always knew what to say. "You both deserved to know that."

"Mom, what now?" Darcy asks because while almost all the Avengers were looking for him, neither of them really think about the after.

"We been underground because everyone is after him and I won't tell you where he is."

"So we won't have to lie if they ask." Felicity realizes while it was the best keep secret, if people find out, they would be coming after her.

"HYDRA is still out there too. I can risk you both."

"So we have to go hide too?"

"No Darce. You both live your normal lives. If. Only if, you think something is wrong you go hid. Not the tower."

"Why not?"

"I need to talk to Tony first." Her mother looks at them saying this and they both realized what it meant. HYDRA did really kill Howard and Maria. "But I need you."

"Anything" Both sisters spoke at the same time.

"Darcy no one knows political world like you and Felicity you're the greatest hacker I ever seen."

"We learned from the best." Darcy offered her mother a reassuring smile.

"I need you to work together on this. I got contacts, lawyers, we can trust."

"Matt." Felicity concluded as her mother nodded.

"And Laura." Darcy added as her mother nods again.

"Yes. I need you to get into contact with them. I have to make sure if we come back and let people know."

"That dad doesn't go to jail."

"I have been getting evidences from small HYDRA bases. Anything that can help."

"That is why you need my computer skills. The files are in coding."

"Yes. I already make sure that you can use the files and no one would track it. I would never put you in danger."

"We know mom." Felicity says as Darcy confirms that she said with her head.

"But I also need to be careful with this. It might not work. There are pretty much haunting for your father right now."

"Mom, what about you?" Darcy asks the question bugging Felicity for months.

"I can't leave him. I won't." Her mother makes it clear to them both. "Family doesn't abandoned family. Never." She says holding their daughters hands. "If they found out I am with your father I will be as much as wanted fugitive as him. If that happens you promise me you get to Themyscira."

"Themyscira?" both girls asked shocked with the revelation.

"We trust then, they are family too." She tells both girls. "I know we got our difference. But they will protect you both no matter what. Felicity I knew you and Steve are dating but If we need to go underground."

"He will follow mom. Steve is family too. He'll come with us."

"I know." She says with a kind smile. "He's got a place there too."

"So the plan is for Felicity to try decoding the files and I need to talk with Matt about what we need to win a case, if there it comes to one."

"Yes. If it doesn't work, to the world, Freya/Zinda Blake and James Buchanan Barnes will die."

 **A.N.**

 **Vicky Tzalachani: Oliver probably was jealous.**

 **OOANDISAOO:** Yes it passes 4 years since New York, and almost two years since SHIELD felt. However Age of Ultron won't happen and neither will civil war.


End file.
